Tag!
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Train and friends need a place to stay, can our lovely little OC help them out, or will Train bug her to death? TrainxOC


_"Those lifeless cold eyes don't fit you."_

_Creed was always the big brother she had wanted, and he truly cared for her in that way. She was the original Black Cat and the best gunfighter Chronos would ever have. That is until a man by the name Train Heartnet came along. When their eyes first met in the pale moonlight, Creed saw something truly rare. It only happens once in a lifetime. Love at first sight._

The chilly wind whipped my long black hair around while I waited for my current target to appear. Gyanza Ryujik, wanted for the murder of countless women. Just another lowlife if you ask me. I was currently waiting on top of a roof when I saw the ugly slime ball. He had been coming down this ally for a couple of days now and today was the day I take him down. I drew my gun, Ruin, from her holster on my left leg. I pointed at a nearby sign, why it was there I will never know, and fired. I couldn't get a clear shot so I did what I did best. A reflect shot. It bounced off the hard metal sign and hit him on the knee. I did what research I could on him before I went to get him. Apparently he had been nursing and old would Sven gave to him long ago.

I jumped down from the roof and walked over to him while returning Ruin to her holster. "Gyanza Ryujik. Took me a week but I finally got you."

I held up the flyer for his bounty and smirked at the pathetic look he gave me.

"Y-you're just a little girl. You can't take me in. Not while I have this!" He shouted.

He shot up from the ground and tried to drink some weird potion thing, but I quickly drew Ruin once again and shot the small bottle, shattering it into a million pieces. I hit over him the head with Ruin and knocked him out cold letting him fall to the ground once again. I turned him in and went to collect my money; I was running a little low. Once I got it I was going to head home, until I heard oh so familiar voices.

"Come on Train. You keep eating like that and we'll never get our bills paid. Do you know how in debt we are?"

I turned my head to see two of my best friends and only crush. Sven currently had his feet propped up on a table, reading the newspaper while Eve was feeding some pigeons. Train was stuffing his face with goodness knows what. Whatever it was couldn't be too healthy for him. I put my money away and picked up a small stone. I tossed it up in the air a few times before chucking it a Trains head. It hit the back and he immediatly started looking around for the person who dared to throw something at him. I snuck around him to where Sven was sitting and quickly took Trains chair before he turned around. I saw Sven give me a surprised look and then a soft smile. Looks like he was happy to see me. I always did like Sven, he was nice to me. Train was to busy rambling on about how he would have a headache to notice that I took his chair and was now sitting in it. When he went to sit down, he fell right on his butt.

"H-hey! Who took my chair! I think this town is haunted Sven! Weird things are happening around here. Plus there is like no milk at all!"

I could help but let out a small giggle, sadly making my presence known to him. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

He looked over to me and smirked a little. "Alice. Good to see you." He got up, his brown hair swaying lightly in the wind.

I replied, "Likewise. How have all of you been?"

"We are in debt." I heard a voice say. Eve had come over to the trio and now stood beside Train.

Sven folded his newspaper and laid it on the colorful mosaic table while taking down his feet. "Eve, there's no need for you to worry about it. We'll manage, we always do."

"You know you guys can crash at my place till you get some money. There are tons of small fries running around here. It's not much, but I'll get you back up on your feet." I said.

Sven, Train, and Eves eyes all widened with excitement and you could practically see the angels singing in the background.

"You would really do that for us?" Sven said as if I was a complete stranger who just gave them a million dollars.

I got up and gave them a warm smile. "Of course silly! I can't let my friends starve now can I! Come one, my cabin isn't to far away. Just up that mountain."

I pointed to the large mountain behind us and I think they cried a little.

"We will have to walk. Our car ran out of gas a few hours ago." Eve said a little sad.

"Come one Princess! Where's your sense of adventure! Walking will be fun!" Train said as he tried to cheer her up.

"Well, let's get started then." I said and began to walk away.

They all followed behind; Train a little closer to me than the others. We had been walking for a few minutes and finally hit the trail that leads to my cabin. I hadn't noticed but I had fallen behind the little group. My green eyes shot wide open when I felt something slide across my butt. I looked for the culprit and low and behold, Train was right beside me.

"Train! You little-"

He gave me that cute little baby face no one can resist and I lost all thought on what I was about to say.

"Did you want to tell me something Alice?" He said while trying to fight back a smile that continued to make its way on his face.

I blushed and turned my head away. "No. Nothing at all."

He put his hands behind his head and made his way over to where he was in front of me. I tried my best to ignore him but how could you possibly ignore something like Train Heartnet? I mean really? I gave him a small smirk and then poked him on the forehead.

"Tag, you're it."

I quickly shouted to Eve and Sven, "Just follow the trail! The key is under the mat!"

Then the race was on. I was always known for my quickness and agility back when I was in the numbers, and then Train came along. He was the only one who was able to match my speed. I looked behind me to see my theory was right; he was hot on my tail.

"Hey Alice!" Train shouted from behind me.

I did a sharp turn and skipped across the stones on the nearby river, "What!"

"How about we make this more interesting!"

_More interesting? Sounds like fun._

I jumped onto a branch of a large tree and stopped. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

He also stopped and looked up at me with a smirk on his face. "Whoever pins the other down has to do whatever the winner chooses. Within reason of course."

I put my index finger to my chin for a moment, thinking things over. "Well then you better step it up a notch, because I don't plan on losing!"

I leapt from the branch backwards and used my hands to swing forward toward Train. He dodged, and as soon as his feet hit the ground again, he came toward me.

**With Sven and Eve**

Eve turned her head toward the dirt path they just came from. Sven was unlocking the door to the cabin when she asked him a question.

"Sven, does Train like Alice?"

Sven looked at her in surprise and patted her head. "He sure does. Won't admit it though. He's too stubborn."

Eve seemed confused, and Sven noticed. "You see, Alice's father was the one who taught Train, besides Zagine. One day, her father killed her mother and gave her to Chronos. She was forced to kill people and that just didn't sit right with her. When Train and Alice saw each other for the first time, they fell in love."

"Just like that? They didn't even speak to each other and they fell in love?"

"You see Eve, there are time, rare times, but there are times when two people don't even need to say something. It's called love at first sight."

"Oh. Tell me more."

He lit a cigarette and continued. "Train promised Alice that he would free her from Chronos. When all the numbers were out on missions, she tried to escape. She had some help so when Train came for her, she was gone. A little while later they ran into each other again."

Eve smiled a little. She always thought of Train as a big brother and Sven as a father. If Alice could become like a motherly figure, it would be like a family. Yea...she could get use to that.

**Back with Train and Alice**

"Come on slow-poke! You can run faster than that!" I shouted as Train fell behind a little.

"Sure I can!" He had a sudden burst of energy because he was catching up. I leapt up into a tree and began hopping from branch to branch. I let out a sudden gasp and I felt my foot slip. How clumsy of me! I never slip and here I am falling to the ground! There wasn't anything I could do so I braced myself for impact, but it never came. Instead, I felt the tight embrace of two strong arms. I opened my eyes and stared into golden ones.

My face lit up and I lowered my gaze. "T-thank-you."

He didn't set me down though. He just kept looking at me, and to be honest it was kind of uncomfortable. I raised my head up slightly and was captivated by his eyes. Were they always that beautiful? Were they always that vibrant and bright? I brought my hand up to his cheek and stroked it softly. As if it was a natural thing to him he leaned into it, just like a cat would. I didn't bother to notice our faces getting closer until our lips were only millimeters apart.

His lips seemed so soft, so smooth; I couldn't help but lean in to find out. My eyes fluttered close as my suspicions were confirmed. Soft, smooth, and sweet, with the slightest taste of milk to them. But that didn't matter, I loved milk anyways. Our little moment lasted for a few minutes until the need for air separated us. We pulled apart, trying to catch our breath, and Train leaned his forehead against mine while smiling.

"Be mine?"

I laughed as he set me down on my feet. I gave him a light peck on the cheeks and replied, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

He intertwined his hand with mine and we started back to the cabin.

"You know, we never finished our game." He said rather casually.

"Is there a reason to?" I asked.

"Nah. I got all I need right here." He said as he pulled me close and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I laughed at him and we continued on our way, meeting Sven and Eve at the cabin. Eve was thrilled to have me as a motherly figure once we told them the good news, and Sven felt just as happy. One big happy family. Together forever.


End file.
